Look After You
by The Re-Writers
Summary: Before and after I was involved with Derek Venturi, I heard that a boy can't make you happy.  All I can say is, I wish it were true.  Warnings: Stepsiblings, sex, angst, drugs. DASEY FIC.


**Look After You**

**This was inspired by a great dasey fan video by greenfiend03 on youtube. **_**Before and after I was involved with Derek Venturi, I heard that a boy can't make you happy. All I can say is, I wish it were true. Warnings: Step-siblings, sex, angst, drugs.**_

_**Prologue**_

"You just grit your teeth and get it over with," Emily told me, on losing your virginity. Emily was my new best friend, and I met her on my first day of sophmore year at my new high school, but for some reason I still had not asked her who she had sex with. With Emily, it could have been anyone. It could have been Derek. Okay, so I'm almost positive it was him.

"Yeah, but I still don't know. I mean, this is the _hugest _decision of my _entire _life." I was being overdramtic Emily would say, so I changed the subject. "Max is coming to pick me up at 7."

When I was dating Sam, the subject of sex had never came up. But Max is the captain of the football team, used to date the sluttiest cheerleader in school, and i don't know, pushier, I suppose.

"PHONE CALL!" I can hear Derek screaming from the couch downstairs, too lazy to answer it.

I go for the phone in my room, preparing myself to hear Max's voice.

"Hey Casey," he says, "I'm driving, and I'll be at your house in about 5 minutes, so be ready, okay baby?."

"I will, but my parents don't exactly know that I'm going with you tonight, so I'll just meet you outside." George and Nora were already sleeping. I had paid Lizzie twenty bucks not to tell on me, Edwin was too busy playing video games to care, and hopefully Derek will be too engrossed with his girlfriend Kendra to even notice me sneaking out the door.

"_Excuse me_, but _no _she won't." Derek's voice suddnely barges into my private phone conversation. The phone clicks.

I can feel Emily staring at me with a 'what the fuck?' expression over her face as I walk out of my room, and myself forgetting Max is still on the line, probably confused because he doesn't know I live with an evil boy intent on ruining my life.

I run down the stairs, wobbling in my new high heels and skirt. Derek is sitting on the couch with his arm around Kendra, and she is suppressing a smirk.

"Derek," I say, and I don't really know where to begin, "If you tell George or Nora about this, I will seriously _kill _you. You're the one sitting here with your girlfriend, Kendra, and I didn't say a word. Not a word, Derek."

"Well, you see Casey, that's the difference between you and me." He stands up and walks towards me, something always slightly predatory in his walk.

"No, the difference between us, is that I love Max, and you just use people. Like her." I could never bring myself to say that he used them for sex. I just couldn't talk like that.

Derek glares at me, but then comes closer and whispers into my ear. "And you really believe that Max isn't just going to use you too?"

The doorbell rang, and I was out the door, trying to forget Derek's words.

* * *

I got back home very late and I could see a bit of sun through the window so I knew it was already nearing morning. Derek was standing in the middle of the living room, and it dawned on me that he had waited up for me. He blinked as she walked in.

"You had sex." It wasn't a question.

I winced, and could feel myself blushing profusely. I could deny it, so that's exactly what I did.

"No I didn't. After Max and I went out, I spent the night at Emily's. My lie hung in the air, like the plea of a desperate convict.

Derek laughed from deep within his throat, a menacing laugh.

"Then why, pray tell me, is Emily upstairs in your room, sound asleep. Plus..." he pointed out, "you have sex hair."

"Sex hair?" I questioned, putting a hand up to feel the mass of tangles in my hair.

"You know," He ruffled his hair a bit more, so if covered his eyes, "Like that..." He smirked, "sex hair." I was actually surprised how...sex-like his hair looked. I always tried not to think of Derek as a sexual-being, but that definitely put some sickening images into my mind.

I knew he was right because my hair was a nightmare in the morning--Max and I having sex or not. Actually, come to think of it, if someone had came downstairs at that moment, it might have looked like Derek and I were the ones who had sex together. _Shudder_.

Like _that _would ever happen.

**Feedback would be great, because this is my first Life With Derek fic.**


End file.
